Iomédae
Iomédae est la déesse de la valeur, de la justice, et de l'honneur. Ayant servi comme Héraut d'Aroden, elle hérita de nombre de ses suivants après sa disparition, et continue d'épouser l'idée de l'honneur et la droiture dans la défense du Bien et le combat contre le Mal. Histoire Lorsqu'elle était morelle, Iomédae était une Chélaxienne née aux environs de 3800 AR. Après avoir rejoint la Croisade Étincelante aux environ de 3816 AR, elle obtint le commandement des Chevaliers d'Ozem dans le difficile conflit contre les forces du Tyran-qui-Murmure. Des années de lutte menèrent à l'accomplissement de nombreux exploits, dont la création de l'artefact Bord-de-Cœur en 3826 AR à partir des morceaux de l'épée de Iomédae brisée par Tar-Baphon, une action immortalisée comme le Sixième Acte de Iomédae. A cette période également, en 3831 AR, Iomédae compléta son Dixième Acte après avoir gouverné Kantaria pour un an et un jour, et affronté de nombreux Traqueurs sans Visage sous le contrôle de maîtres voilés. A l'automne de l'an 3832 AR, Iomédae fut la dernière mortelle en date à passer le Test de la Pierre-Étoile et acquérir une étincelle de divinité. Ses actions attirèrent l'attention d'Aroden, et elle devint son Héraut, remplaçant ainsi la défunte Arazni récemment assassinée. Elle le servit dans ce rôle jusqu'à la disparition d'Aroden en 4606 AR, après quoi elle récupéra nombre de ses suivants et de son héritage, et devint connue comme "L'Héritière". Aroden fut inspiré par la dévotion de Iomédae, son optimisme, sa ténacité dans son combat contre le mal et, tout spécialement, sa bonté qui était un contre-poids à ses sombres pensées développées au fil des millénaires. Relations Iomédae est en bons termes avec Abadar, Cayden Cailean, Erastil, Sarenrae, Shélyn et Torag, car elle voit chez eux des intérêts complémentaires ou parallèles aux siens. Elle garde une certaine rancune à l'égard de Pharasma, celle-ci gardant secrète la vérité sur la mort d'Aroden. Il y a également une légère rivalité entre Iomédae et Irori, et leurs fidèles respectifs. Les croyants d'Irori, croyant que tout le monde peut atteindre la divinité par une discipline rigoureuse et l'amélioration de soi, considèrent l'élévation par un artefact magique comme de la triche. Elle ne fréquente aucunement les divinités Mauvaises ou les démons de quelque statut que ce soit, à l'exception d'Asmodéus. Elle traite le Seigneur des Enfers avec énormément de précautions, et ne fait jamais appel à lui hors d'un rôle consultatif. Les autres l’indiffèrent et elle ne souhaite que les inspirer à accomplir de grandes choses sans pour autant mettre ses propres plans de côté. Apparence Iomédae se manifeste comme une vaillante guerrière en armure de plaque blanche et or. Elle manie une épée longue et un bouclier héraldique. Son bouclier dégage une lumière sacrée, aveuglant les êtres maléfiques, et son aura fait trembler et vaciller les forces malveillantes et les corrompus. Servants La race des Serviteurs Divins de Iomédae sont les anges connus comme les Iophanites. Ces roues de métal volantes aident la déesse et ses forces dans la bataille en tant que messagers. Son église est connue pour ses nombreux saints, qui sont tous des mortels défunts qui se sont vus accorder des pouvoirs et parfois une nouvelle forme dans l’au-delà. Servants uniques * Jingh Ce servant se manifeste sous la forme d'une roue de métal blanc brillant, illuminé par un feu sacré. * Sainte Lymirin Cette ancienne prêtresse de Iomédae apparaît parfois comme une femme ailée à tête d'aigle. * Paix par la Vigilance Ce servant est un jeune et exubérant Dragon d’or Céleste. * Main de l'Héritière Le Héraut de Iomédae est un ange à la peau dorée entouré d’un halo de lames qu’il peut utiliser comme un bouclier mortel. Il embrasse le combat honorable et l'encouragement de dirigeants justes, et la promotion des actions valeureuses. Providence Iomédae intervient sous la forme d’objets du quotidien remodelés en forme d’épée, de mystérieuses lumières blanches ou dorées apparaissant sur une personne ou un objet, ou bien d’une attraction exercée sur une épée longue ou toute autre arme longue en métal comme si c’était une boussole. Elle montre son déplaisir par le biais de lumières vacillantes et d’armes endommagées par des matériaux de qualité inférieure, en ternissant et en alourdissant des objets en or ou en argent. Eglise de Iomédae L'Eglise de Iomédae est péremptoire et vigilante dans sa traque du mal. Nombre de ses adeptes sont activement impliqués dans les Croisades Mendéviennes. Certains considèrent même que la menace de la Plaie du Monde a donné un but à l'Eglise : mettre un terme à la tâche commencée par Aroden des années auparavant et enfin vaincre Deskari, le Seigneur Démon réputé être à l'origine de l'ouverture du portail vers les Abysses. L'église lança la Première Croisade Mendévienne en 4622 AR comme manière d'atténuer la perte d'Aroden. En dehors du Mendev, les fidèles de Iomédae sont également nombreux à Absalom, en Andoran, Galt, au Dernier-Rempart, au Molthune, au Nirmathas, en Numérie, et dans la Sargave, ainsi que parmi les chélaxiens, taldans, et Halfelins de la Mer Intérieure. Adorateurs Aujourd’hui, le culte de Iomédae a incorporé presque tout ce qui restait des suivants d’Aroden, et concentre une grande partie de son attention sur les Croisades Mendéviennes contre les horreurs de la Plaie du Monde. Les suivants de Iomédae ont un grand sens de la justice, et un dévouementtout aussi grand pour le maniement de l’épée, la gouvernance des états et l’apport de la civilisation aux « sauvages ». Un serviteur type de Iomédae est une personne honnête et travailleuse, serviable envers son prochain et qui accepte d’être aidée quand cela est nécessaire. Croyant à la justice et l’honneur, ses fidèles gravitent autour de chefs bons et charismatiques, qu’ils soient de nobles et bienveillants propriétaires terriens, des prévôts faisant respecter l’ordre ou des maires d’un naturel bon. La propreté personnelle ainsi qu'un comportement honorable sont importants pour ses suivants, qui sont connus pour leur sens de la justice, leur habileté à l'épée, compétences politiques, et leur désir d'amener la "civilisation" à ceux qui "en sont exempts". Les aventuriers qui honorent Iomédae portent parfois un chasuble étroits de couleur blanche, jaune, ou or. De nombreux Halfelins son traités injustement en Golarion, ou sont réduits en esclavage. Malgré cela, certains de ces Halfelins oppressés croient en la justice et vénèrent souvent Iomédae, et la plupart des Paladins halfelins servent l'Héritière. Les jeunes chevaliers inspirés par les histoires classiques et courtoises tendent à suivre Iomédae. On peut compter sur eux pour rester idéalistes, même en face d'un grand mal. Leur honneur et leur foi sont suffisamment forts pour surpasser les vices et les défauts de leurs ennemis. Les paladins de Iomédae sont également parmi les plus nombreux et les mieux représentés de toute la Mer Intérieure. Certains adorateurs dévoués effectuent des obédiences quotidiennes afin de recevoir une bénédiction divine connue comme une Aubaine. Les obédiences Iomédéennes prennent la forme d'un rituel durant lequel le fidèle tient son arme principale devant lui avec le symbole sacré de la déesse accroché à l'arme. Il prie alors pour conseils et protection de la part de l'Héritière, tout en promettant de suivre ses enseignements. Lorsqu'elle est effectuée correctement, la cérémonie est réputée instiller des dons surnaturels en diplomatie et la connaissance de toutes les choses en lien avec les classes nobles. Clergé Tous les membres du clergé de Iomédae sont prêtres ou paladins, mais ses fidèles comptent parmi eux de nombreux rôdeurs. Les prêtres doivent agir de manière honorable, montrer de la vaillance au combat, soutenir des lois justes et traduire les criminels en justice. Ils doivent donner le bon exemple aux gens ordinaires, en particulier aux enfants, que ce soit en apparence ou en attitude, et même le prêtre le plus las de la guerre se tiendra droit et fier en présence de jeunes gens impressionnables. Certains refusent d’entrer dans une ville si elle est sale et s’arrêteront dans une auberge ou une maison en périphérie pour faire leurs ablutions. Ils prennent très au sérieux leurs responsabilités et la plupart d’entre eux se conduisent comme de grands chevaliers. Certains prêtres font le vœu de ne jamais utiliser d’autres armes que l’épée longue même si ce serment n’est pas exigé par leur foi. Leur recherche de l’équité et de la justice les conduit à s'intéresser à la psychologie afin d’être plus efficaces pour confondre les menteurs. De tous les cultes de Golarion, celui de Iomédae est le plus agressif lorsqu’il s’agit de débusquer et de combattre le mal. Ses prêtres préfèrent partir en quête plutôt que de rester en ville à exécuter les tâches du quotidien. Des laïcs et des acolytes doués occupent la plupart des postes sédentaires, bien que les prêtres vétérans en convalescence suite à des blessures ou des maladies préfèrent travailler dans les temples plutôt que de se reposer. Les prêtres plus âgés et infirmes qui ne peuvent supporter les rigueurs de la guerre travaillent en qualité de magistrats et de conseillers auprès de nobles et de dirigeants de cité. Des récits de chasses aux sorcières et de pillages commis par des soldats et des mercenaires au nom de Iomédae ont embarrassé les anciens du culte, qui étudient la possibilité d’autoriser une petite branche de leur organisation à enquêter sur de tels récits et à mettre un frein aux activités dépassant les enseignements de la déesse. Une telle tâche serait malheureusement impopulaire et ils auraient du mal à trouver assez de prêtres désireux de diriger une enquête sur leurs propres frères. Le culte est organisé en Cercles de 10 à 50 prêtres ou chevaliers de puissance, d’attitude et de rang équivalents. Le chef d’un Cercle est appelé un Chevalier Épée et fait partie à son tour d’un Cercle de plus haut rang qui obéit à un Chevalier Épée de rang supérieur. Le grand prêtre ou la grande prêtresse de l’ordre est appelé le Premier Chevalier Épée de Iomédae et fait partie du Premier Cercle. Ce dernier est constitué de 14 Deuxièmes Chevaliers Épée et chacun d’entre eux dirige un Deuxième Cercle, et ainsi de suite. La compétition pour entrer dans un cercle dirigé par un Chevalier Épée célèbre pour sa valeur est féroce, et c’est un insigne honneur que d’être choisi pour en faire partie. Les rangs des Chevaliers Épée correspondent aux rangs militaires des armées : général, colonel, commandant et ainsi de suite. Le vêtement de cérémonie consiste en une soutane blanche décorée d’un galon jaune ou or et d’une mitre assortie. Dogme Iomédae est un chevalier vertueux qui répand la bonne parole et écrase les créatures maléfiques par la force de sa présence et de ses mots. Bien qu’elle soit talentueuse en combat, elle n’est pas une divinité de la guerre. Elle aurait plus tendance à convaincre les malfaisants à déposer les armes et à leur proposer une reddition honorable que de les découper en rondelles en pleine bataille, mais elle est vaillante et se battra pour ses principes. Les fidèles d’Aroden ayant cherché le réconfort auprès d’elle à la mort de leur dieu, elle applique également et de manière officieuse ses enseignements, bien que ses buts soient plus novateurs et qu’elle ne se laisse pas limiter par les événements du passé. Elle exècre les irrécupérables du mal, les rejetons démoniaques, les traîtres et ceux qui maltraitent le bien au nom d’un plus grand bien. Organisations Le plus célèbre des ordres militaires dévoués à répandre la parole de Iomédae est celui des Chevaliers d'Ozem, dans les rangs desquels Iomédae elle-même servit lorsqu'elle était mortelle. Les Chevaliers Infernaux de l'Ordre de la Griffe Divine vénèrent un aspect de Iomédae, bien qu'ils ne fassent pas partie de l'église. Temples et autels Les temples de Iomédae sont des bâtiments blanchis à la chaux fonctionnant conjointement comme églises et lieu de vie pour les chevaliers saints, qui s'en servent de courts et de quartiers. Entrées voûtées, cours à colonnades, statues de chevaliers et fontaines sont des éléments de décoration répandus. Ses fidèles utilisent également les temples d’Aroden et remplacent au fur et à mesure les ornementations du dieu mort par celles de Iomédae, afin de ne pas froisser la susceptibilité du clergé mourant d’Aroden. L'un des temples les plus connus et les plus importants de Iomédae est la Septième Eglise à Absalom, lieu de son Septième Miracle. Textes sacrés Son texte saint, intitulé Les Actes de Iomédae - ou plus couramment Les Actes - est le récit de 11 miracles accomplis en des temps reculés par la déesse en personne à travers l’Avistan et le Garund afin de démontrer la puissance d’Aroden. Ces 11 Actes sont : Premier Acte : Iomédae vainquit Nakorshor'mond, cutting the unconscious bodies of her circle from the beast's stomachs. Deuxième Acte : Dans son second acte miraculeux, elle défit un coven de sorcières dans la cité Sargavienne d'Eleder, libérant la cité de leur tyrannie. Troisième Acte : Depuis le dos d'un griffon en plein vol, la future déesse trancha les ailes de Segruchen la Gargouille de Fer, envoyant le soit-disant Roi de Bois-Tumulus piquer en flèche vers le sol où elle l'acheva dans le cratère de sa chute avant qu'il n'aie pu s'échapper. Quatrième Acte : Appelant Arazni, le Héraut d'Aroden d'alors, Iomédae convainquit un régiment de chevaliers mortellement blessés de la Seconde Bataille d'Encarthan de tenir leur position contre une horde de spectres jusqu'à ce que des renforts arrivent à l'aube pour les secourir. Cinquième Acte : Dans ce qui est désormais considéré comme son cinquième acte miraculeux, Iomédae frappa violemment Erum-Hel à la Bataille des Trois Tristesses - la même bataille qui vit Tar-Baphon ramener le corps d'Arazni aux Chevaliers d'Ozem - forçant le Seigneur des Mohrgs blessé à se cacher dans les profondeurs de l'Orv. Sixième Acte : Iomédae reforgea instantanément son épée - brisée magiquement par le Tyran-qui-Murmure - la fusionnant avec une prière et un serment de mettre fin aux desseins du roi-sorcier, créant l'artefact Bord-de-Cœur en 3826 AR. Septième Acte : Le septième Acte fut l'appel de l'Indéniable Lumière à Absalom, qui est commémorée à la Septième Eglise. Alors qu'une terrible tempête couvrait la cité de ténèbres, une meute de Goules aquatiques attaqua la ville. Iomédae, alors mortelle, supplia la Pierre-Étoile d'éclairer la cité : la Cathédrale de la Pierre-Étoile brilla d'un feu bleu, et les étoiles brillèrent de rayons de lumière ciblant les goules et permirent à Iomédae et aux défenseurs de la cité de les détruire. Huitième Acte : Convaincre le Chevalier Tombal connu comme le Prince Noir de se lancer sur sa propre épée en punition de ses actes est considéré comme le Huitième Acte de Iomédae. Ce vertueux suicide repenti l'âme du chevalier mort-vivant et lui permit d'être jugé dans les Halls d'Aroden. Neuvième Acte : Afin de libérer neuf chevaliers vertueux de leur emprisonnement aux mains du mage-vampire Basilov, Iomédae donna neufs gouttes de son propre sang : lorsque Basilov tenta de les capturer de nouveau, les chevaliers et elle l'abattirent. Dixième Acte : En l'absence de son seigneur légitime - le patriarche sans héritier de la Maison Narikopokus - Iomédae dirigea la cité chélaxienne de Kantaria durant un an et un jour, jusqu'en 3831 AR. Ce règne amena la prospérité à la cité malgré les constantes attaques d'horreurs changeformes appelées les Traqueurs sans Visage guidés par des maîtres voilés, qu'elle affronta personnellement. Onzième Acte : Dans son onzième et dernier acte miraculeux avant d'atteindre la divinité, Iomédae jeta sa cape devant elle dans la Fosse de la Pierre-Étoile à Absalom : le vêtement en coton se raidit et s'étendit en un chemin solide par-dessus le trou, permettant à la jeune femme d'entrer dans la Cathédrale et de passer le Test à l'âge de 32 ans. Célébrations Le 6 Lamashan est le Jour de l'Ascension, commémorant le jour où Iomédae passa le Test de la Pierre-Étoile et atteint la divinité. L'Ascension de l'Héritière est célébrée le premier jour d'Arodus chaque année pour marquer le jour où la déesse devint le Héraut d'Aroden. Le 19 Rova est le Jour de l'Héritière, qui marque l'entrée des fidèles d'Aroden dnas l'Eglise de Iomédae. Le clergé a également un certain nombre de festivals, incluant le Jour du Premier Croisé le 6 Arodus, Azmasse le 16, et la Lune du Souvenir le jour de la pleine lune de Desnus. Si les prêtres et les chevaliers consacrent une heure par jour à la prière, il n’y a qu’une messe publique d’une à deux heures par semaine, selon les inclinaisons locales.Catégorie:Dieux Élevés